1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to insulating structural cores for self-aligned and leveled insulated drystacked block, and more specifically relates to insulating structural cores having an enhanced ability to reduce thermal energy transfer between blocks, provide alignment and strength to each successive row of block, and allow the installation of electrical conduit within the block cavity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The known prior art relating to self-aligned and leveled insulated drystacked block cores includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,782, U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,964, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,647, each issued to Johnson, et al. Disclosed generally in these patents is a method of masonry block construction in which a wall is erected freestanding, receiving internal strength and insulation from molded, form-fitting cores. No mortar is used in the erection of the wall. These patents generally disclose the incorporation of insulating cores that are molded to facilitate the dual purposes of aligning/leveling the block and insulating the block. Each masonry block interlocks laterally with a core. Additionally, the disclosed cores have laterally-spaced interrelating recesses on the bottoms of the cores and laterally-spaced protrusions on the tops of the cores to align blocks in each successive row. Thus, while generally providing for the continuity of insulation across lateral gaps at the ends of each adjoining block, these known designs fail to provide any significant insulating interconnection between the cores of vertically successive rows of block and therefore fail to maintain any meaningful insulating continuity between the vertically successive rows.
Furthermore, while providing an interlock between laterally-adjacent blocks, thereby increasing the wall strength, the cores disclosed in the patents issued to Johnson do not provide substantial structural interconnectivity between each successive row. Although these cores are intended and designed to create a truly aligned and leveled wall, in actual practice masons installing such block in the field must shim blocks to maintain a running alignment. Uncontrollable variations in both blocks and cores create gaps that decrease the alignment and insulating value of the wall. The existence of these gaps is recognized in the abstracts of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,748,782 and 4,769,964, which state xe2x80x9cThe intimate contact of the insertable cores permit the formation of open-gapped interlocks between blocks and running courses, which open-gapped interlocks are converted to close-gapped interlocks when a wall erected of such running courses is coated with a surface bonding cement.xe2x80x9d While adding strength to the overall wall, this bonding cement has little insulating value in comparison to the cores.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,266 to A. Perreton, shows efforts to maintain insulating continuity between laterally and vertically adjacent blocks in mortar-jointed construction, a related construction process to the drystack method. However, these cores are incompatible with drystack method blocks. Additionally, the insert of Perreton fails to fully exploit the structural and alignment capabilities of the insert. Furthermore, the insert of Perreton makes no provisions for the necessary inclusion of electrical conduit within the block cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,647 to Johnson, discloses the use of elongated vertical nodes that interlock to corresponding recesses in the base of the receiving core. While improving alignment, these nodes do little for the continuity of insulating material across the entire gap between each successive row.
In wall construction utilizing masonry block, whether drystacked or mortared, electrical conduit is run within the hollow cavity of the block. The Background of the Invention of U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,782 discusses the inherent problem of prior art block in the construction process. It states that xe2x80x9c. . . prior art construction block was provided with interior passageways suitable for housing subsequently installed electrical conduit. However, unless the mason erecting the wall knew exactly where the electrical runs were to be installed after the construction was complete, the passageways were essentially useless.xe2x80x9d As seen in FIGS. 13 and 14 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,782 to Johnson et al., an attempt has been made to create a block to accept conduit more readily, but no work has been done to provide a core that allows for the inclusion of conduit within the block""s hollow cavity. Thus, masons must spend time in the field carving troughs in the conventional cores for conduit to allow the cores to fit within the remaining space in the block
It is therefore apparent that the insulating cores described by the prior art fail to adequately provide insulating and structural properties. These cores fail to provide continuity of insulation across all gaps so far as possible. They lack the vertical interconnectivity to provide the most lateral strength possible to the completed structure. Additionally, the cores prove to be problematic in the practice of installing electrical conduit within blocks.
In conclusion, as far as I am aware, no self-aligned and leveled insulated drystacked blocks or insulating cores have been developed which provide an insulated structural core establishing row to row connectivity, continuation of insulation across all gaps, and allowances in the cores for electrical conduit.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of insulating structural cores now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new insulating structural cores for block construction wherein the same can be utilized for providing an enhanced ability to reduce thermal energy transfer between blocks, alignment and strength to each successive row of block, and the installation of electrical conduit within the block cavity.
To attain these advantages, the core of the present invention generally comprises a body portion having a top, a bottom, a front, a rear, and lateral ends. A forward extension portion of the core is located on the front of the body portion for filling a portion of the void in the block, and has a top, a bottom, and a forward surface. Significantly, the core also includes a vertical interlocking structure for interlocking together cores inserted in adjacent vertical rows of blocks, such that the vertical interlocking structure of a first core is interlockable to the vertical interlocking structure of a second core positioned below the first core, and the vertical interlocking structure of the first core is interlockable to the vertical interlocking structure of a third core located above the first core.
The invention, improved insulating structural cores, may be precisely molded with insulated foam that tightly fits in the interior walls of a self-aligned and leveled insulated drystacked block. One relatively large core and two relatively smaller cores are provided to fit respectively into corresponding cavities in each block. The cores are designed to interlock one with another from top to bottom and to create vertically running chases or channels to accept, for example, electrical conduit. Cores may be made from plastic foam with high thermal energy transfer resistance or xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d value.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Accordingly, the present invention provides several advantages with respect to the prior art. One advantage of the cores of the present invention is the enhancement of the vertical strength of a block wall employing the cores.
An additional advantage of the cores of the present invention is the high thermal energy transfer resistance of the cores for enhancing the thermal energy resistance of a wall employing the cores of the present invention.
A further advantage of the cores of the present invention is the capability to rapidly install the cores around electrical conduit extending through the hollow passages of the blocks while maintaining an intimate relationship of the cores to the block.
Another advantage of the cores of the present invention is the ability of the cores to maintain continuity of insulating material from lower block runs to upper block runs, insomuch as the configuration of the block structure allows.
Yet another advantage of the cores of the present invention is the ability of the cores to add structural strength and density to a wall including the cores.
Still another advantage of the cores of the present invention is ability of the cores to add vertical and lateral strength to the block and enhance the self-alignment and leveled properties of the block.
A still further advantage of the cores of the present invention is the ability to provide the mason with insulating cores that will be easy to install, saving time and labor costs in the building of the structure.